Underestimated
by angel tetsu 0308
Summary: Who is controlling the game? is it the enemy? the Leader? or the girl? warning OOC, Gender-bend AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Knb

Warning: wrong grammar and OC

Chapter 1

In a dark mansion, you will see a colourful rainbow-haired men sitting peacefully in a large room then one of them -the leader started a conversation.

The Leader said,"Bring this girl to me." as he pointed a picture in front of him. All of them looked at their leader, wondering if he had lost his mind. "So you finally gain interest… but you do realize she is a human, right?"Midorima commented in a calm voice, the rest agreed to what the green-haired man said. "are you questioning me?" Akashi smirk, holding a scissor in the process.

They gulp before they shook their head repeatedly. "See you soon, Aka-chin" Murasakibara uttered before they all disappeared in that room.

[At the street where the girl is]

They search and search. Until they spotted her at a nearby alley, walking alone with a shake in hand. "Finally we found her! bring that girl to Akashi" Midorima commanded. "That girl has the guts to waste our precious time" Aomine commented. Before walking to the girl's direction. The others followed him afterwards.

"Who are you?" The girl said in a monotone voice. Kise playfully place a hand on Kuroko's shoulder and said, "Do you know that we are vampires?"

"I know, so answer my previous question," Kuroko said in a monotone voice with a hint that she's annoyed.

"We are known as the generation of miracles,"Midorima answeres in a calm yet proud tone. "I assume you want me?" Kuroko asked, staring at them with a knowing look.

Kise and Aomine was surprised that she knew so they choked while speaking. "y-yes"

Before Kuroko could speak again Aomine knock her off. They carried her body before disappearing withut a single trace.

A/N: sorry for not updating my other stories I will update that probably next week anyway review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Knb is not mine

Warnings: OC and wrong grammar

Chapter 2 and 3

"_Don't underestimate me cause you do not even know me"~ Kuroko_

[At Akashi's Mansion]

Akashi looked at the new comer before he frowned, "What took you so long?" he questioned. they all pointed at the now sleeping girl, who is at the arms of Aomine Daiki as an answered. " What is that supposed to mean? don't blame your tardiness on her" Akashi uttered. Aomine bravely fight Akashi. " this girl is extraordinary!"

"We can't find her anywhere! Unless we use our skills to see her!" Kse agreed in a dramatic tone

"she's observant too, Aka-chin." Murasakibara commented in a lazy yet serious tone

Midorima, Who didn't utter a single word since they'd arrived finally speak and said " what they all say is that she has a low presence and smart"

Akashi simply get the girl and before they vanished in that room

(30 minutes later)

The girl woke up only to find herself somewhere she didn't even know then she heard a voice speak.

"oh, so you are awake, what is your name?" Akashi commanded in firm voice the girl looked aroud before spotting a figure sitting on a chair, sipping on a teacup . "Kuroko Tetsuna , you?" she answered in a bored expression.

Akashi was taken a back because he is 100% sure that the girl would at least be scared or even scream right now but what he saw is totally the opposite. Akashi introduced himself, saying "I am Akashi Seijuro, one of the most powerful _vampire" _he emphasize the word vampire thinking that the girl don't know.

"so, what if you are a vampire? Honestly, I don't even know what so great about them" Kuroko said in a calm voice which lead Akashi to look at Kuroko curiously.

After a full minute, Akashi finally said, "you are interesting Tetsuna, mind joining me in playing chess?"

"I don't know how to play chess Akashi-san" Kuroko replied in a polite tone but eyed the chess board that appeared out of nowhere before she decided to go the direction of where Akashi is sitting.

Akashi said "it's ok, it's only for fun" then they started playing chess.

(5 minutes later)

"I told you, I don't know how to play chess" Kuroko said in a monotone voice.

Akashi could only nodded because he was to shock, not expecting that she is that bad at playing chess.

"can I go home now?" Kuroko said in a polite tone

Akashi was taken a back again upon what he heard then he speak and said "no" Kuroko said "but my mother is wor-"She was interrupted by Akashi when Akashi shouted "I said NO! Can't you understand! You are mine now!" then he took a step to where Kuroko Is, then he added "You are my queen now!" not noticing that Kuroko boiling in anger.

Kuroko shouted "I am not staying here nor your chess piece don't underestimate me cause you do not even know me!" but before she can even take a step the door unceremoniously slammed closed. She turned around just to glare at Akashi.

Akashi sigh in defeat, "fine but only to say goodbye to your mom, Kise will go with you"

(15 minutes later)

The duo looked around noticing that the humans begin to hide, Kuroko stop at a big mansion before saying that they are here. Kise's eyes widen before he replied "Wow Kurokocchi! Your house is big!"

Kuroko eyed him in curiosity, "how did you know my name?" Kuroko asked.

Kise replied "because I heard it"

Kuroko nodded and said "wait here"

"Ok!"

Then Kuroko open the gates, smirking at Kise while he looked at different direction. She go to the living room and noticed her Mom.

"Mother!" Kuroko said in a calm tone.

Her Mother rushed to hug her and said "I thought you are gone! Did someone kidnap you? Is it a vampire?" in a panic tone with a hint of anger.

"yes mother" Kuroko replied in a calm tone as she return the hug.

Her mother smiled at her and said "who?"

Kuroko replied when her mother broke the hug "Akashi Seijuro" upon hearing it her mother widen her eyes.

"Did you tell him, our secret?"

"No"

"I know you can see the future, will you still go to his house?"

Kuroko smirk which is unusual for her even her mother is surprise. Before stating "the game is set, the pieces are arranged and I 'm only waiting for the game to begin"

Her mother "ok, be careful" hugging her daughter once more.

A/N Akashi! you don't stand a chance against Kuroko whahahaha. This Supposed to be one shot but when I was typing in chapter 1 I was like "I am tired to type" anyway please drop a review .here's a peek

Unknown "oh her name is Tetsuna! She will be mine, Akashi."

Akashi "I will give you anything-"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Knb

Warning: wrong grammar and OOC

Chapter 4

Kise started a conversation and said "Kurokocchi! You are acting normal!"

Kuroko replied "My mom give me this" proudly showing the album that her mom give to her which contains the pictures of her mother

Kise said "oh!"

(At the Mansion of Akashi)

Kise shouted "What happened here?!" seeing that the living room is at mess

Kuroko only stared then Kise added "aren't you scared Kurokochi?"

Kuroko replied "No, Why?"

Kise was about to speak when they heard a noise

Kuroko said "let's go Kise-kun"

They search and search until they find where the noise is coming, They open the door only to find the other GOM is tied up, before they could react a man grab Kuroko and said "I got the girl, my lord"

Nijimura smirk and said "how does it feel losing Akashi?" then Nijimura look at Kuroko and said "My lady, would you mind to play?"

Kuroko said "if I win?"

Nijimura smirk and sad "if you win the GOM will be free and we will retreat but if I win you shall be mine"

Kuroko only stared at him and said "deal"

Aomine said "NO!"

Kise commented "Kurokocchi!"

(1 minute later)

Nijimura said "H-how? That's i-impossible!" In a disbelieving tone then he throw the chess to the ground and grab Kuroko then he force her to drink the enchanted water which made Kuroko to fall asleep or so he thought

Akashi stared at the sleeping girl and said "NO!"

Nijimura smirk and said "you lose Akashi"

Akashi mumbled "I give up! You win! Just give Tetsuna back!" the others is shock upon what they heard

Nijimura was about to say something but was interrupted by the supposed sleeping girl

Kuroko said "who is going to give up Akashi-kun?"

Nijimura gulped and said "y-you are supposed to be asleep!"

Kuroko said "and why is that?"

Nijimura replied " because you drank the enchanted water!"

Kuroko finally turn to him and said "so?"

Nijimura said "never mind that! You shall be my queen"

Kuroko let a dark aura (which the others are afraid of) and said "I am not a chess piece!"

Nijimura gulped and shouted "Haizaki! Hanamiya! Grab her!" and in a second you will see two dead man beside Kuroko

Nijiura take a step backward and said "y-you, H-how did you manage to kill them?"

Kuroko took a small knife and said "by this" in a bored expression then she said "checkmate!" as she finish her final blow

(20 minutes later)

Akashi calmly said "I thought you don't know how to play chess!"

Kuroko replied "I lied"

Akashi said "I am sorry, for I have underestimated you!"

Kuroko replied "it's ok Akashi-kun besides I am yours right?"

Akashi said "not anymore" in a sad tone

Kuroko "why?" she then look at Akashi and added "how about we play a game?"

Kise said " I am"

Aomine said "sure that"

Murasakibara said "Aka-chin will"

MIdorima finish it and said "Win"

Which Akashi nodded

Omake

Kise said " I am"

Aomine said "sure that"

Murasakibara said "Aka-chin will"

MIdorima finish it and said "Lose!" that doesn't sound right isn't it? Then everyone except Kuroko stared at him

Kise said "Midorimacchi, you are supposed to say Win!"

Midorima said "it is obvious that Kuroko will win! Look at the script!" he then showed the script to his friends

Murasakibara said "yeah but Mido-chin you are supposed to say Win! Look at the script!" then Midorima could only paled and blush in embarrassment

A/N that's not the ending and there would be 1 or 2 chapters in this story anyway hope you like it (Magandang umaga/hapon sa inyong lahat!) –don't know why I type it... anyway please visit my other new story named _**trust and love it's Kuroko x fem!Akashi**_

_Sneak peek: (it will appear in chapter 5 or 6)_

Kise said "Kurokochi is an angel!"

Midorima "Akashi Angels and vampires aren't supposed to be together!"

Akashi's eyes became sad as he nodded in agreement


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: KNB is not mine

Warning: wrong grammar and OOC

Chapter 4

_Flashback_

_Kuroko "why?" she then look at Akashi and added "how about we play a game?"_

_Kise said "I am"_

_Aomine said "sure that"_

_Murasakibara said "Aka-chin will"_

_MIdorima finish it and said "Win"_

_Which Akashi nodded in _agreement

(Real time)

Kuroko move a chess piece and said "Checkmate"

Akashi stared at the chess with wide eyes then he looks at Kuroko and said "how? Impossible!"

Kuroko only smile

Kise said "you are just an ordinary girl!"

Kuroko said "no, I am extraordinary"

Aomine said "bravo! Tetsu!"

Kuroko said "so can I stay?"

Akashi replied "n-" before he could finish the sentence he was kiss by an angel or like an angel named Kuroko

Kuroko said "how about now?"

Akashi mumbled "still no"

Kuroko argued and said "but I won the game"

Akashi sigh in defeat and said "fine" after he say that Kuroko vanish into thin air

Midorima said "she is a perfect chess player"

Aomine said "no! a fighter"

Murasakibara mumbled "a leader"

Kise said or rather shouted "an angel!" everybody stared at him like there is no tomorrow

Midorima said "for the first time you are right Kise, we Vampires are not supposed to be with them"

Akashi could only nodded

A/N: I am still alive anyway hope you enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: knb is not mine

Warning: OC and wrong grammar

Chapter 5

(At Kuroko's mansion)

Kuroko walk pass the hallway and into the living room then she speak

Kuroko said "Nice to see you again, Mother" then she bow her head

Kuroko's Mom hugs her and said "are you going back?" she saw her daughter nodded then she added "I see you are growing up! Fine then! You may stay there!"

(GOM's mansion)

Kuroko appeared in the house of the GOM then suddenly she was tied, not to long after she was already unconscious

Kuroko only to find herself tied in a chair

Kuroko mumbled "huh?" as she struggle

Akashi said "Tetsuna… you don't belong here"

Aomine said "you are an angel"

Midorima added "and angels don't make friends with vampires" then Kuroko's eyes widen

~~AkaKuro~~

Kuroko then smile and said "I think you are wrong"

Kise said "what do you mean? ssu~"

Kuroko said "I am neither an Angel nor a human"

Murasakibara said "then what are you? Kuro-chin"

Kuroko replied "I think it's obvious….. I am a vampire"

Aomine said "Tetsu, you don't have to lie!"

Kuroko said "I never lie" as she show her fangs, the GOM eyes widen

Kise "I really thought you are an Angel, Kurokocchi!" the rest nodded

When Kuroko and him are alone, Kuroko started a conversation

Kuroko said " -kun I like you"

s's eyes widen and then he pulls Kuroko so that he could kiss her

.

.

.

Kuroko thought "he must not know… or else he will treat me differently"

Little did he know that Kuroko is the princess of all the Vampires

A/N: sorry I am still alive… barely alive this past month anyway here's the final chapter, y_ou notice that I didn't write a name in the last part it's because I decided that you can pair Kuroko who you like…_ anyway thank you for reviewing and supporting this story please review this last chapter


End file.
